Karaoke Night
by ConfidentialAuthor
Summary: One ranger has trouble battling her feelings throughout her performance on karaoke night with past and present rangers. MMPR - OOPR


If she had a choice, she would never have come. But her friends dragged her out of her apartment saying that she needed to get out more. And all she had done was break away and lock her door. Of course she knew that Alpha would somehow hack his way into transporting her to where she could not run away. But of course since her best friend Tori wanted her to sing for the rest of the rangers at the karaoke bar, there was no getting out of this. So here she was, warming up and for the first time in a long time, she was nervous. Nervous that they would not like her. Nervous that Tanya Park and Cassie Johnson would not like her. Her mind was in a daze when she was called on stage. When she stumbled through the name of the song she was singing. When the music began and all eyes were on her. And then she was in another world.

 ** _I've seen the world_**  
 ** _Done it all_**  
 ** _Had my cake now_**  
 ** _Diamonds, brilliant_**  
 ** _And Bel Air now_**  
 ** _Hot summer nights, mid July_**  
 ** _When you and I were forever wild_**  
 ** _The crazy days, city lights_**  
 ** _The way you'd play with me like a child_**

She would always remember the hurtful words of her father. How he had played with her when she was 16 like she was 4 years old. How he had gotten her on a trip in L.A. a pair of diamond earrings. It was a hot summer night in July and they were being crazy before the yelling began as we looked at the city lights.

 ** _Will you still love me_**  
 ** _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_**  
 ** _Will you still love me_**  
 ** _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_**  
 ** _I know you will, I know you will_**  
 ** _I know that you will_**  
 ** _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_**

Of course her mom got the brunt of the attack. He called her mother many things. Worthless, stupid, a bitch, fugly(fucking ugly). Those were just the beginning of the list. The most hurtful one though, was the comment of either one of them being lovable was a joke. In other words, they would never be loved.

 ** _I've seen the world, lit it up_**  
 ** _As my stage now_**  
 ** _Channeling angels in the new age now_**  
 ** _Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_**  
 ** _The way you play for me at your show_**  
 ** _And all the ways I got to know_**  
 ** _Your pretty face and electric soul_**

She wants to be a famous pop star who traveled the world. The world was her stage after all. He was an angel in many ways. Her father loved hot summer days because it was a chance for him to show off without a shirt, His many collections of rock 'n' roll were long since burned, she thought. He used to play at her school talent shows and he taught her all she knew. Yeah he was the angel, but she had the electric soul.

 ** _Will you still love me_**  
 ** _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_**  
 ** _Will you still love me_**  
 ** _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_**  
 ** _I know you will, I know you will_**  
 ** _I know that you will_**  
 ** _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_**

 ** _Dear lord, when I get to heaven_**  
 ** _Please let me bring my man_**  
 ** _When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_**  
 ** _Father tell me if you can_**  
 ** _Oh that grace, oh that body_**  
 ** _Oh that face makes me wanna party_**  
 ** _He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_**

When her mom killed herself over five years since he left, she left a note begging God to help her find eternal love, one that will last. Of course her ranger friends knew nothing about that. They would pity her before stripping her worthless self of her power, therefore killing her in the process. She was not going to risk it just for comfort. She herself, wanted a man that would be kind, unlike her father, and that would cuddle with her and comfort her when something terrible happened. A face that will keep her happy and make her wanna dance when he himself was having fun. One that would warm her heart, be her sun and make her feel like diamonds.

 ** _Will you still love me_**  
 ** _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_**  
 ** _Will you still love me_**  
 ** _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_**  
 ** _I know you will, I know you will_**  
 ** _I know that you will_**  
 ** _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_**  
 ** _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_**  
 ** _Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_**

And then it was over. The thundering applause from the audience she forgot was there. And the best part? No one notice Kira Fords glances towards a certain red ranger. But they certainly noticed her shallow breathing and reddening eyes as she brushed past them, small smiles being exchanged.


End file.
